1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly comprising a pitched roof and a belt fixed to said roof, which belt extends in the direction of the pitch of said roof, wherein said roof comprises a structural part, provided with horizontal battens for supporting roof covering elements thereon, said belt being fixed to said structural part under said battens and extends from top to bottom underneath said horizontal battens.
2) Description of the Related Art
Such an assembly is disclosed in EP 0 074 011. In this publication a rafter roof is described, the tile battens being linked to one another by a strip that takes up the load and is fixed to the rafters.
FR 2 593 542 discloses a supporting construction to be installed on a pitched roof. This construction consists of a belt that is wrapped around a relatively high anchorage, such as a beam, in the roof slab. This belt is then threaded between the roof elements, such as tiles, to the outside, after which this is connected to a foot for, for example, scaffolding. An additional belt is fastened to this foot, to which additional belt a foot located lower down for the same construction is fastened.
After completion of the work, the construction comprising the belts described above is removed.
Access to pitched roofs on which tiles or other roof covering elements have been fitted is effected by laying aside the tiles concerned and the person accessing the roof supports himself on the tile battens. However, when a roof becomes older and/or if there are knots or the like in the tile battens it cannot be guaranteed that the tile battens are able to support the weight of the person concerned. It is also possible that said person loses his footing. In all cases there is the risk that he falls from the roof, with all the associated consequences.
Therefore increasingly more stringent safety regulations are being introduced by the government. Ultimately, people who access the roof must be firmly fastened to an anchorage point in a safe manner under all circumstances, so that in the case of a possible fall the person does not slip off the roof, but the consequences thereof are restricted. Another safety measure consists in installing scaffolding and fitting nets.
Such a safety measure can, for example, be realised starting from the belt described in FR 2 593 542 A. However, just like all other safety systems, this has the disadvantage that a safety measure first has to be installed on the roof before the start of work and the safety measure has to be removed thereafter. The installation and removal step is associated with an unsafe situation. During this stage the people who are working on the roof are unprotected.